1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or cable (FPC), a flexible flat cable (FFC) and so forth. All of these cables and circuit will be generally referred to as “FPC”.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional FPC connectors generally includes an insulating housing defining a cavity opened to a front face thereof, a plurality of terminals loaded in the housing and extending into the cavity, and an actuator assembled to the housing and movable between an open position and a close position relative to the housing. The actuator generally has a tongue insertable into the cavity, which will urge the FPC in contact with the terminals, i.e. every one terminal in contact with every one corresponding conductive pad of the FPC. The electrical connection between the FPC and terminals may be failure if some conductive pads or contact portions of the terminals are polluted or oxidized.
Therefore, an improved FPC connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.